


nothing but love (come take a sip)

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: tastes like (a cherry bomb) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: donghyuck, with his angelic face and angelic voice and angelic touch, is the devil.and johnny thinks he might be in love with the devil.





	nothing but love (come take a sip)

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to take a moment to thank everyone for all of your lovely comments on my stories, even if i don't have time to reply, i do read them and i appreciate them a lot! they help me stay inspired! i'm extremely busy and don't have a lot of time even to write, which is also why my stories are short, but many of my readers are very supportive, so thank you so much :)
> 
> please enjoy, leave kudos if you like and tell me what you think!
> 
> title is from cherry bomb english ver. lol

it wasn’t supposed to happen again. johnny had a hard enough time facing mark after the first time, he swore he wasn’t going to put his hands on donghyuck again if he could help it.

as it turns out, he can’t help it.

because as it turns out, donghyuck, with his angelic face and angelic voice and angelic touch, is the devil.

 

the younger boy has always been mischievous, but now johnny knows that he’s also _dirty_. if their night together wasn’t enough evidence, it’s clear in the way he invites himself back over to johnny’s, this time with mark in tow, under the premise of a movie night, plops himself between the two brothers, and spends an hour with his hand under a blanket and over johnny’s dick, fluttering and squeezing and teasing. hyuck barely spares either mark or johnny a glance throughout, eyes wide and fixed on the mindless superhero action playing on the tv, eventually unbuttoning johnny’s pants and full-on stroking him, as if hyuck’s boyfriend isn’t two feet away.

johnny would say he can’t believe this, but he has vivid, gorgeous memories of hyuck riding him seared in his mind, and hyuck’s fingers are irresistibly soft and tight around his cock, so apparently this is just his life now.

mark seems out of it the whole time, or else just extremely tired, and as soon as he slumps asleep, johnny is hauling hyuck off the couch.

“you’re a little shit,” johnny growls as he pulls off donghyuck’s thin t-shirt and bends him over his bathroom sink counter. donghyuck lets out a sort of laugh-moan as he arches against johnny’s hold, pressing his ass back into the older man’s hard crotch.

“mm, he should be out pretty good, i had him up all night,” he says coyly into the cold marble, a cheek pressed into it.

“doing what?” johnny asks as he starts pushing his hips into hyuck’s rhythmically, grinding into hyuck’s plush, sweatpant-covered asscheeks. he’d bet anything hyuck’s not wearing underwear.

“don’t worry about it,” hyuck snarks. johnny chuckles.

“did he touch you?” he asks. he snakes a hand around to grope at donghyuck’s dick, rubbing gently and still grinding into him from behind, his own cock growing harder.

“no,” donghyuck gasps. “i touched him, but- i didn’t- didn’t let him touch me.”

“yeah, you left that for me, didn’t you, sweetheart?” johnny leans in to nibble at hyuck’s ear. it’s easy, with his height, to reach over, to try and consume hyuck with himself, the way hyuck has consumed him.

last time was everything- johnny wants this to be everything _else_.

“yes,” hyuck says at nearly a whimper. he turns his head forward to look into the mirror in front of him, catches johnny’s eyes there. he looks slightly wrecked, hair mussed and biting down onto his red bottom lip and god, johnny _wants_ , and he wants _now_.

he stands up straight as his hands find the waistband of donghyuck’s sweats and yank them down and off hurriedly, sure enough immediately exposing the smooth skin of hyuck’s plump ass, a bit paler than the rest of his body, but still tinged with natural golden tan. the lighting is better here than it had been in johnny’s bedroom and johnny licks his lips at the sight. he falls to his knees without a second thought, palms fitting themselves to hyuck’s cheeks, leaning forward and-

“johnny-hyung!” donghyuck nearly yells. johnny hums, pulls away to shush hyuck half-heartedly, then dives back into hyuck’s ass, eager tongue pushing into his heat. hyuck smells amazing, like clean sweat and boy, and he tastes the same. johnny eats him out with vigor, spitting on his hole before licking back into him, fucking his tongue in as deep as possible.

“hyung,” hyuck whines, high pitched and needy, threading the fingers of one hand into johnny’s hair so he can ride back into his mouth, his other hand gripping the edge of the counter. with their combined efforts, johnny’s pointed tongue pistons in and out of hyuck’s hole wetly, the dirty sound mixing with hyuck’s light moans, and really, how they haven’t gotten caught yet is beyond johnny. he pulls back with an even filthier slurping noise, flexing his aching tongue in his mouth and breathing heavily.

“gotta keep it down, beautiful,” he reminds hyuck gently, before sliding his tongue back into the younger boy, now accompanied by a long finger. hyuck opens up softly and easily, his hole accepting the intrusion with barely a twitch, so johnny adds a second finger quickly, tongue in between the digits as he stretches donghyuck out, pushing and scissoring.

it’s not wet enough, even with johnny’s watering mouth dripping spit into hyuck constantly, and hyuck makes a pained noise, shifting away slightly.

“p-pocket, my pocket, hyung,” he stutters. johnny stops and pulls away, his mind spinning, clouded with lust as he processes donghyuck’s words. oh. he looks around the floor and locates donghyuck’s discarded sweats, digging in the pocket to find a satchet of lube.

oh, but donghyuck is _so_ dirty for this. johnny thinks he might be in love.

in love, because for all that hyuck is a slutty, cheating little brat of boy (who’s dating johnny’s younger brother), he’s still gorgeous. he still melts into johnny’s bathroom countertop with a pretty sigh as the older man sinks three lube-slicked fingers into him. he’s still hot and velvet smooth and perfect inside and he still jumps cutely when johnny hits his prostate.

in love, because when johnny slowly slides his cock into donghyuck, relishing again in the sweet, hot clutch of his walls, the sound of a strained, half-whispered “johnny-hyung” leaving donghuck’s plush, heart-shaped mouth might be the best thing johnny’s heard in his entire life.

in love, because it felt wrong last time, but now, when johnny lowers himself down to press his chest against hyuck’s back, warm, damp flesh meeting everywhere, his heart racing against the top of hyuck’s spine, he feels nothing but right. his hand coming up to donghyuck’s face, turning him by the chin to kiss him as he begins thrusting into him, is right. the entire sight and feeling of donghyuck’s beautiful, soft body under him, clenching around his cock, is right.

johnny nearly loses himself in it all, in fucking donghyuck, again, in tasting him, _again_ \- he almost forgets their need to be quiet. and donghyuck has started moaning louder into johnny’s mouth so johnny has to pull away regretfully and cover hyuck’s mouth with his palm.

donghyuck looks at him balefully, brow furrowing.

“i’m sorry, sweetheart,” johnny says lowly. he presses a kiss to the side of hyuck’s neck. he really is sorry. sorry that hyuck isn’t his, sorry they’re here keeping each other as a dirty little secret, and fuck, he’s sorry that his brother is sitting out in his living room, asleep and getting cheated on this very moment.

but in the end johnny’s not _that_ sorry, because it feels so right, and he keeps doing it, and he’s going to keep doing it.

he keeps fucking the pretty, sweat-glistening boy under him, harder and harder, until hyuck can’t even make noises if he tried- they stay aborted in his throat and he’s clutching the counter edge by his hips with one hand and johnny’s waist with the other. johnny’s hand got wet with hyuck’s saliva when it was covering his mouth and he now wraps it around hyuck’s length where the younger is hard and leaking.

it only takes a few strokes before johnny is watching donghyuck fall apart in the mirror. his sweaty bangs hide most of his eyes but johnny can tell they’re scrunched tightly closed and his mouth is open in the cutest perfectly round shape as he spills over johnny’s fist, some of it catching the side of the counter and dripping to the floor.

his hole spasms around johnny’s cock, and johnny can only take a few seconds of it before he follows, burying himself as deep as he can into hyuck and coming wet and warm there.

they’re silent for a bit, standing in the smell of their sex and breathing harshly.

johnny has just pulled out of donghyuck and began to clean up when a knock startles them. it’s light, almost hesitant.

“hyuck?” mark’s voice calls from behind the door. johnny’s heart drops to his feet and he looks over at hyuck, who has stood straight and is wearing a matching look of horror.

“babe? are you in there?”

“y-yeah!” donghyuck answers, voice too high-pitched. “what’s up?” he frantically pulls his sweats on and curses quietly at a new stain of come on them. johnny pulls his clothes on more slowly, dread pulsing through him.

mark sighs tiredly. “oh, nothing, i just didn’t know where you went. sorry for falling asleep, but we should go now. i think johnny’s shut in his room already and don’t want to bother him, but we can just text him thank you for the movie.”

johnny nearly faints in relief.

“okay,” donghyuck agrees quickly. “give me a minute, i uh, i spilled something on my pants earlier and need to clean up.”

“don’t take too long!” is all mark says, voice fading as he walks away, back to the living room.

johnny and hyuck, both dressed now, look at each other again, this time wearing disbelieving expressions.

“we are never,” johnny hisses, “doing that when he’s in the same building again.”

donghyuck snorts quietly as he rummages through johnny’s cabinet for deodorant and body spray. he shakes his hair out as he goes, trying to tame it.

“that’s okay,” he whispers, winking at johnny as he drenches himself in misty ocean. johnny doesn’t think it’s going to completely cover what they’ve done, but he supposes hyuck can always roll down the window in mark’s car and avoid questions. “i just wanted to do it once,” hyucks says, flicking the bathroom light off as he exits, leaving johnny in darkness and with only one thought running through his mind.

he thinks he really might be in love with the devil.

 


End file.
